


The broken one and the one who needed saving

by sorrowfullance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Shiro are only mentioned, Allurance breakup, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drunk Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance speaks latin, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), he isn't smashed tho, keith works in a flower shop, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrowfullance/pseuds/sorrowfullance
Summary: In which Lance seeks comfort in Keith after his breakup with Allura without knowing that Keith is madly in love with him.





	The broken one and the one who needed saving

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write angst after watching the [Klance animatic](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZA3HoLhKygw&feature=youtu.be) made by llamangos.   
> Lance and Allura broke up. Please, no hate towards that ship! Respect all ships. Don't leave hateful comments. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this one shot, it means the world to me.
> 
> Enjoy your reading! Comments are appreciated <3

The day was long and exhausting. Keith hated the heat and therefore the summer holidays were his least favourite holidays especially this year because a heatwave had just fallen upon the country. He spent the day working at a flower shop. How he wished he could have spent the day lying on his sofa, doing nothing. Instead, he had had the great idea to apply for a summer job. Keith had chosen to work this summer to avoid dwelling too much on unpleasant thoughts. He wanted to keep his mind busy and focused on simple tasks.

No matter how much he cared about his friends, when summer holidays came, he liked to spend time alone, doing things that he didn’t usually do. Hunk, knowing and understanding this part of him, kept him updated on what the others were doing. Keith really appreciated it. Hunk’s thoughtfulness made him a great friend and he was glad that Hunk could get him so well.

When he arrived at his place, Keith dropped his keys on the kitchen table and removed his shoes before entering the living room. He wanted only two things as of right now: to take a cold shower and then take a nap.

The spurt of the cold water made him shiver at first but he got used to it pretty quickly. His muscles relaxed themselves and he allowed himself to think about the one person he shouldn’t think about, for his own good: Lance. He wondered what he was doing, how he was feeling. Hunk had told him that Lance and Allura had broken up but he didn’t tell him the reasons nor did he tell him who was the one who broke up with the other. Keith was conflicted about the whole situation. Keith had been in love with Lance for a while now but he never told anything to anyone except Shiro. He didn’t want to ruin the beautiful and loving relationship that Allura and Lance shared. Lance seemed happy with her and that was what mattered most. When Hunk announced him that they had broken up, he felt sad for them and this made him worry about Lance. He knew how much he loved her. He had been in love with her longer than Allura was with him. He hoped that Lance wasn’t doing anything stupid to ease his pain. Keith wanted to call him earlier today but he didn’t because talking to him was becoming more and more difficult. He was tired of always hiding his feelings and he was tired of how oblivious Lance was regarding them. Lance was smart but there were things that he just didn’t notice no matter how obvious they were.

After drying himself, Keith put on a loose t-shirt and boxer shorts. His room was hot so he opened the window a bit and turned on the fan. He then shambled to the living room and flopped down on the sofa. He knew he shouldn’t sleep now because he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight but he didn’t care. His eyelids were heavy and he wanted to stop thinking about Lance. He put on some music on his speaker and then closed his eyes letting himself be lulled by the soothing rhythm of the notes.

Keith was woken up by the rumbling of his hungry stomach. He didn’t feel like cooking tonight so he put on a pair of jeans and decided to go to the nearby convenience store to buy some instant noodles.

After buying his dinner, Keith had just left the store when he heard his phone ring in his pocket. Hunk’s name was displayed on the screen.

“Hey.” Keith said when he answered.

“Hi Keith! I hope your day went well.” Hunk said joyfully even though he was speaking rather quickly. Something was wrong. Keith could tell by the way he spoke.

“It was fine, exhausting but fine. What’s up? You sound stressed.”

“Do I? “Hunk said, laughing awkwardly. “Oh man, I’m so sorry to bother you with this but we were drinking in a bar and Lance had too much to drink and he just left saying that he had someplace to go to and now I don’t know where he is. He isn’t smashed though but I don’t want him to go back home alone.”

Keith stayed silent for a while. He didn’t know what to say. “What do you want me to do?” He finally asked.

“Just tell me if he texts you.” Hunk said, weary.

“Why would he text me? He hasn’t in days.”

“You’re his friend.” Hunk said as if it somehow explained everything.

“So are you. He isn’t exactly close to me or anything…” Keith sighed.

“Last time, when he was feeling really bad, he came to you. You may not realise it but Lance cares for you. He needs you. He knows that you always listen to him even though you two get on each other’s nerves pretty easily.” Keith smiled at that. Hearing Hunk say all those things was nice. A pleasant and warm feeling took hold of him.

Keith opened his mouth to answer but Hunk beat him to it.

“Don’t bother arguing with me on this one. I know I’m right about this. About you and Lance…”

Keith cut Hunk off. “There is no me and Lance…”

“You know what I mean…” Keith shook his head but didn’t say anything. “Just tell me if he texts you.” Hunk added.

“I will.” Keith answered.

“Thanks man.” Hunk said. “We should meet up, have a drink or something…”

“I have a day off tomorrow if you want.”

“Awesome! I know a nice café. I’ll text you the time and address.”

“Ok, great!”

“See you!” Hunk said before hanging up.

“See you.” Keith replied.

When Keith got back home, Lance was sitting on the threshold. He looked tired but he wasn’t as drunk as Keith had first thought when Hunk called him. Keith was genuinely surprised to see him here. 

“Keith!” Lance exclaimed, getting back on his feet.

“What are you doing here Lance?” Keith sighed. He didn’t mean to be rude or cold but he didn’t understand why Lance had come here.

“Can I come in?” Lance asked. He looked bad. His hair was dishevelled and he had dark rings under his eyes. He didn’t pay attention to what he was wearing. Usually, he always did. Keith liked the way he dressed, it was always harmonious and well-matched. He never told that to Lance though. That was one thing among many others that Keith kept secret.

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Keith replied.

“Please, don’t be like that… I had a pretty shitty day.” Lance said, his eyes not meeting Keith’s.

Keith opened the door and Lance came in. Lance knew his way around even though it had been a few weeks since Lance was here.

Keith didn’t say anything. What was he supposed to say?

“Is it okay if I’m only wearing a T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts? It’s hot in here. I don’t have an air con.” Keith asked suddenly self-conscious.

“It’s your place, do whatever you want.” Lance answered.

Keith took off his pair of jeans and sat on the sofa. He would have sworn that Lance had blushed at the sight of his bare legs but it lasted only a few seconds so it was hard to tell.

“Do you want me to make you a cup of herbal tea?” Keith asked trying his best to act natural and casual.

“Matricaria recutita.” Lance said. He looked at Keith and smiled. He was finally looking at him. Keith felt his shoulders relaxed.

“Can’t you say camomile like everyone else?” Keith asked even though he liked the fact that Lance didn’t say it like everyone else did.

“It sounds better in Latin.” Lance retorted, still smiling. It was a tiny smile. There was sadness in his eyes. Keith wished he could make it disappear.

“Yeah, right!” Keith said as he went to the kitchen to make the herbal teas. He put the instant noodles he had just bought away. He wasn’t going to eat them tonight, seeing Lance like this, so sad and worn out, had tied his stomach in knots.

Lance took Keith’s phone and put some music on the speaker.

“I didn’t know you listened to Marina and the Diamonds!” Lance shouted to make sure Keith heard him.

“I don’t.” Keith said from the kitchen.

“Starring role… Rings a bell?” Lance asked playfully.

Keith went back in the living room with the steaming cups and put them on the coffee table. He had discovered this song by chance and therefore, he didn’t remember the artist’s name.

“That’s quite a sad song.” Lance added. His head was lowered, the fragile joy from earlier was gone.

“I texted Hunk. I told him you were here. He was worried.” Keith said. He didn’t know how to get Lance to talk to him, to open up.

“He told you, hasn’t he?” Lance asked. His whole body tensed and he looked away.

Keith was tempted to act as if he didn’t know but he didn’t want to lie to Lance.

After a moment, he finally answered. “Yeah, he did.” Hunk didn’t specify why Lance had been drinking but Keith wasn’t stupid. He knew that Lance was trying to drown the sadness and pain he felt after his breakup with Allura.

Lance didn’t say a thing and the both of them stayed silent for a while. Keith was looking at Lance but Lance was avoiding his gaze.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Keith asked as he sat down next to Lance.

“We agreed on the breakup together.” Lance started to explain after some time had passed. “Things were… changing and we both thought that now was a “good time” to break up… Allura was going to study abroad anyway… I guess it was just a matter of time until we broke up. Our feelings had evolved and… I… I was still feeling things for her but it wasn’t like before… And Allura… well… I don’t really know why she chose to date me in the first place…”

“Lance…” Keith cut him off. “Don’t say that. You know why she dated you. She liked you for who you were, for your qualities and flaws and…” Keith didn’t finish his sentence. He could go on and on about the reasons that made Allura fall in love with Lance but he didn’t want to. Why did Lance come to see him of all people? He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be the one to comfort him. It was too hard, too painful. He just wanted Lance to go. He didn’t have the strength to hide his feelings tonight. He was exhausted.

“See! You don’t even know yourself… Allura dated me because she felt sorry for me…” Lance said. His voice quivered.

“Shut up Lance! You know that’s not true! She loved you… You two weren’t meant to last forever that’s all…” Keith didn’t like where this conversation was heading. He didn’t want to talk about his relationship with Allura anymore.

“Oh really? What would you know about love Mr. Lone Wolf? I’m pretty sure you’ve never been in love. You don’t know if Allura and I were meant to last…” Lance had raised his voice and was now looking at Keith with an accusing look.

“No one knows Lance, ok?! No one freaking knows! What did you want me to tell you? I don’t know what to tell you! There’s nothing to say! I’m sorry that things ended between you and Allura but there’s nothing I can do… In the state you’re in, you won’t listen to me so I don’t know why you even bothered coming here.” Keith was shouting now. He had stood up and he looked daggers at Lance. “Also, while we’re at it, I have been in love, I still am. I know how it feels when someone doesn’t love you the way you do. I freaking know how it feels! It’s awful and infuriating and it breaks your soul every time you’re being reminded of the fact that that person will _never_ love you the same way. But there is nothing that can be done, not a single thing.” Keith felt a single tear roll on his cheek and he brushed it away quickly hoping that Lance didn’t notice it, but Lance noticed it. He had gone silent and was staring at Keith the moment he started shouting.

“I’m sorry Keith… I-I didn’t know…” Lance stammered.

“Just go Lance. I don’t have time for this tonight.” Keith sighed. His voice was calmer now.

“I can’t… I drank tonight. I can’t drive.” Lance murmured.

“You did when you came here though, right?” Keith snapped.

“Yes, but it was still daylight…”

“Fuck you Lance! You’re so thoughtless.” Keith exclaimed. He had had enough of this already. How could Lance not see his pain?

Lance looked confused but Keith didn’t give him time to respond.

“Fine I’m the one leaving then.”

“You can’t leave... You live here.” Lance said in an annoyed voice.

“I don’t want to continue this conversation with you. You’d better be fast asleep when I come back.”

“Where are you going?” Lance asked, clearly worried.

“That’s none of your business. Now go take a shower. There are leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry. Help yourself.”

Keith turned around, grabbed his pair of jeans and slammed the door as he left his house. He was angry at Lance, angry at himself, angry at the world. Tonight was supposed to be an ordinary night. He wasn’t supposed to be fighting with Lance. Lance wasn’t supposed to be in his house at all. Keith thought that it was the moment where he should light a cigarette and try to relax with each puff but Keith didn’t smoke. He just wandered the streets instead. The air was barely breathable, luckily, there was a light breeze.

Keith didn’t know for how long he walked in the dark but when he came back Lance was sleeping in his bed in a pair of boxers, wearing one of his T-shirts. Dry tears left a trail on his cheeks. His head was buried in his pillow, both arms under it, squishing it tightly.

Keith allowed himself to ran his fingers fondly in Lance’s hair. Lance laid still.

“If only Allura was still with you... she’d know how to comfort you because I can’t. It’d be too obvious...” Keith whispered in the dark. A part of him wished that Lance heard him, that he wasn’t fast asleep.

Keith took off his pair of jeans for the umpteenth time today and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he came back to his room, Lance was sitting on the bed, looking at him.

“You can comfort me Keith.” Lance murmured.

“I’m sorry Lance.” Keith didn’t really know what he was sorrier about but that didn’t really matter as of right now. “I’m not good with words and I don’t know how to deal with heartbreaks…”

“You don’t always have to speak to comfort someone…”

“I’m not sure to know what you mean by that Lance.”

“Hug me.” Lance whispered so low that Keith didn’t hear what he had just said.

“What did you say?” Keith asked while he walked toward the bed.

When Keith arrived by the side of the bed, Lance took his hand and pulled Keith on the bed.

Keith was inches away from Lance’s face. His heart stopped. He was too close.

“Turn around.” Lance said. Keith did as he was told, relieved to put some distance between his face and Lance’s.

Suddenly, he felt Lance’s arms around his waist. Lance had wrapped him in his arms and was hugging him tightly. He had buried his head in Keith’s mullet, the one he secretly loved and yearned to touch.

“I hope the person you’re in love with will fall in love with you too.” Lance said softly before falling asleep.

“I doubt he ever will.” Keith said, feeling his tears roll silently on his cheeks. “I wish he did though.”


End file.
